


Rhys & Jamie: The Fugitive From Tomorrow

by toutorii



Category: Rhys & Jamie
Genre: Multi, Time Travel, jamie hansen - Freeform, rhys and jamie, rhys hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutorii/pseuds/toutorii
Summary: Twenty-Four-year-old Rhys Hansen is a mechanic and inventor in New Los Angeles in the year 2058. On her way to work one day, Rhys runs into a young boy, who claims is her grandson from the future...
Kudos: 1





	Rhys & Jamie: The Fugitive From Tomorrow

In my very valid opinion, the age of 24 was not the age to become a grandma. And yet, here I was, this kid standing it front of me, saying he’s my grandson. He looked adorable, his strawberry blonde curls bouncing as he leaned from foot to foot. He had a bandaid on his nose, and his dull brown Aviator goggles were crooked on the tops of his head. Freckles were randomly placed on his face, and dimples were on both sides of his cheeks as he smiled at me. Nope, not happening, not today cute child. 

‘I-” I started to talk without know what I was going to say, “Look kid, I think you have the wrong person-” 

“Nope! You’re my Grandmama!” His voice was adorable too, kill me now-

“Look, kid I- I can try and help you find your Grandmama or whatever but I’m not-” I was interrupted yet again as he wagged a hand in my face, stopping what I was going to say. I blinked at him. Twice, as he pulled out a faded picture, my high school year book photo. I was ready to blame this entire thing on my lack of sleep. But the universe was not so kind. He pulled a necklace that looked exactly like mine, oh wow, shocker, wouldn’t have guessed that. Wait that’s my necklace-

“Wai- huh- how did you get-” I grabbed onto my own necklace which I found in the trash once and fell in love with. “Im so confused-”

“I’m from the future, doi” He said that so nonchalantly. Ah yes, that clears everything up. This kid was from the-

“Future? Like, time travel?” He looked at me with those large round eyes, which I just noticed were different colours. The right one, or his left I suppose, was a deep chocolatey brown. Where as the opposite one was as deep and black as ink..

“Yep! I come from the year 2105, and sadly there are no flying cars yet.” 

An awkward silence filled the space in between us. 

“So you’re a tourist….. But from the future….” 

“Yep! All the nerds from comicon are from my generation..” 

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Well, maybe not all of them”

I didn’t know how to react to everything. Was I exposed to be elated? Jump for Joy? But right now i just feel confused. I’m 24, an inventor and the neighborhood mechanic, sometimes picking up a job as a mercenary. I just finished college and can barely make myself instant ramen without causing issues. The idea of having a family and then raising that kid to have then have this kid is unbelievable. And yet, I can’t really deny it as I look into his eyes and take in his facial features. He really did look like my little brother or a cousin. But what if I didn’t raise his parent? What if I spiraled out of control with addiction or something of the sort, and had to give them up? What if he resents me and is trying to take his revenge? Wait wait wait, first I need to figure out why he’s here. Yes, get the facts and then panic.

“So…’ I started off, “whats your name?”

“Jamie! Jamie Hansen to be exact.” oh good lord hes loud, adorable, and confident.

“So.. Jamie….. Lets go to my shop so we can talk about your…. Situation….. A little more, okay?” Meeting my grandchild in an alleyway in the middle of New Los Angeles was not how I was going to spend my morning. However my idea of getting a large coffee and drinking half of it while gazing out of the window like I was someone important can wait. 

We walked down the street, mainly empty because only insane people were up at this hour. In downtown shop vendors lined the sides of the streets, setting up their shops for the day. Tall buildings framed the entire street, they were all a gray colour due to the dirt and dust build up. Almost all of the shops were made from scrap metal, enough for a counter, walls, and a roof. Thankfully I saved up enough money to buy the lower part of the building behind my little shop, so i can do my job in a more spacious environment. We walked pass Mrs. Polly, an older woman who worked in the stall next to me. She always wore a shawl and never let anyone see her hair. I asked her about it and she just said it made her feel safe and comfortable. Her eyes always crinckled when she smiled, which I found adorable. 

“Heyo Mrs. Polly.” I greeted

“Hello Rhys, how are you today?” 

“I’ve got company today,” I nodded towards my ‘company’.

“Ah, and who is this young one?”

“I’m Jamie!” 

“Lovely to meet you Jamie”

Mrs. Polly did her normal pat of the head and “May peace be with you” as we walked into my shop. The smell of motor oil and metal immediatley filled my sense of smell. The building wasn’t too big. Maybe a little bigger than a high school classroom, just make the walls and floors metal. Different machine parts and equipment were scattered throughout the entire room, to anyone else it looked like there was no rhyme or reason. Which is true, but I’ve gotten used to this specific lack of rhyme and reason. The only off setting thing is now I have this, child, wandering around, messing with things.

“Oi, I had you come here to talk, not to fiddle with everything in sight,” He paused, turned towards me with a guilty look on his face. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, he looked like the gultiest person ever. He walked over to my little breakfast nook, plopping down across from me. I have to admit, he’s adorable but kids just aren’t my thing. 

“So… time travel. How do I know that you aren’t lying?” 

“Well, you could just take a DNA test right?” 

“Do I look like I have the money to get a DNA test?” 

“Well-”

“That was a rhetorical question.”

“Oh.”

Silence surrounded us again. Before it got too suffocating, I asked him, “Why are you here?”

“Why?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I wanted to meet you when you were in your prime!” 

“My…. prime….” 

“Also I wanted to see your old shop in person!”

“In person- Wait what happens to my shop?” Nothing bad I hope.

“Oh the family just moves outside of New York, Buffalo to be exact.”

“And why the hell did I do that?”

“I dont know, you never said why.” 

“So I see my future counterpart is as talkative as I am now.” 

Before I could ask anymore questions a high ring that lasted just a few seconds rang. The signal of a new customer. I told the kid to wait there while I tended to my only source of income. As I walked outside into the booth, a little stall with an overhang and a little counter, all made of a gray metal. The customer that was standing there was odd, dressed in fashion that I had never seen before. A dark magenta cloak with gold trim covered their face. Different insignias, looking like fancy spades, went down both arms. Underneath the hood I could see Brown hair that was about shoulder length but nothing more. What they were wearing looked like a rogue. Skin tight black with various straps and weapon sheaths coving the entire body. The bodice had a glowing magenta line going down the seams, looking like a faint glowstick. The sword at their side looked normal enough. Nothing special, at least not in the sheath. Maybe it was made from glowing purple stuff as well. Except for the chin their outfit covered every bit of their body, giving me assassin vibes, but I proceeded to ask them how I could help. 

“I don’t think you understand.” 

Oh? Okay?

“What do you-”

“You are the one who will need help.”

Well then. 

“What will I-”

“Give us the fugitive. And we will spare your life.”

Fugitive? Who? Jamie? That little punk? Oh is this the time police or something? Wait are they going to kill me? I don’t want to die. I don't want the kid to die either. Maybe the sword will just be for decoration. Yeah. Decoration. They won’t actually use the sword on us. Oh, wait. They're unsheathing their sword. Definitely real. Oh, I’m going to die.

“I don’t know of any fugitive.” They unsheathed the sword even more. Wrong move Rhys.

“We know you have the fugitive.”

“Does this fugitive have a name?”

“1011395”  
“That’s his name?” His. I said his. Rhys, you’re an idiot-

“Yes. That is its name.”

“Well, I don’t know anyone of that name... You can ask anyone here. They don’t know a 1011 bleh bleh bleh.”

“That is 1011395.”

I raised my voice a little, “Yeah, yeah. Look, you can look in my shop, and you won’t find them there.” hoping that the kid could hear me. 

The stranger walked with such a deadly grace that it scared me just a little bit. They went through the door, and I followed suit. 

“So, what's your name?”

“10913131.” 

“That’s close to the fugitive’s name.” I observed, pretending to be suspicious.

“That is because the Numerical alphabet has limited variations.”

The hell is a numerical alphabet?

“So like, you make letters into numbers?”

“Exactly.”

Wow Rhys, you're so smart.

“So an A would be 1 and B would be 2 and so on and so forth.”

“Yes” they seemed like their patience was going thin as they couldn’t find anything in the shop and my senseless nagging. Good.

“So I would be, um. Let's see… 1872519?”

“Rgys?” 

“Oh shoot I missed one-”

“Are you by chance Rhys Hansen?” They asked with such a calm voice. 

Okay quick, Rhys. Should I answer them honestly? First, how do they know my name? If they’re from the future then them knowing my name is bad, right? So let’s go with lying. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

“No? My name is Rhys Stone. I know of Rhys Hansen though. She’s the owner of the shop.”

“You have the same name?”

“Yeah in our generation spelling normal names weirdly was a thing that everyone did.”

The stranger didn’t seem to believe me. Which oh well. If they don’t leave in the next five minutes, I’m hitting them with the nearest object.

“Well, I don’t see any traces of 1011395. So I will bid you a good day, Stone.” And then they left. 

A muffled sound of pain came from the air vents. The cover was on the floor, sloppily taken off. I guess not a bad job for such a short notice. “You can come out now kid.” Thump. Thump. Thump. The kid fell out of the air vent and landed on his feet somehow. He dusted himself off before turning towards me. He seemed scared by my facial expression. 

“So……” I started cooly. 

“A fugitive, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I decided to write! Please leave feedback, I've never written an "original" idea before. Not that the relative from the future trope is that original ^^:


End file.
